


september rain

by jooniemonie



Series: aidorishusebun [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stranded in the Rain, Yaotome Gaku - freeform, gaku is a preshoos boye, reader - Freeform, reader has bad experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie





	september rain

* * *

planning on making this a drabble buuuuut the narration got in the way :<

—

[ ; song : jinsang - september rain ; ]

—

You didn’t even knew that such a ‘wonderful’ month, like September, could rain partially heavy. You weren’t expecting it, though. You even forgot to bring your umbrella, which is particularly a huge deal for you.

Every September in your life brought you bad experiences and memories, and thus you hated the month.

But this September didn’t exactly ruined you just like the previous years. You met a very interesting person in this particular September day, in an unusual September rain. Since you exactly forgot your umbrella, the person shared the umbrella with you.

Since you both are stranded, you two took a stop at a nearest bus stop right outside your home. You two talked like there’s no tomorrow. At this point, you couldn’t wish for anything good to happen at a certain September, just like this.

You took the chance to explore his features. Semi-long messy greyish hair that is slightly wet from the rain, pair of oval grey eyes that shines everytime you look into it, and how bulky his body structure is. You let yourself not to go far like you’re already checking him out.

You didn’t notice you’re already outside your home. You thanked him for getting you home safely. The rain isn’t as heavy as before, only small droplets of rain are drooping.

“Thank you for all of this,” you scratched the back of your neck, “it means a lot to me.”

“Don’t sweat it,” he chuckle, before proceeding to walk away, “I’ll see you around, (Name).”

Ah, you forgot to ask his name while you shared yours to him. Before you could, he’s now a few miles away. Now all you could do is to smile, for making your September not real shitty.

You would see him again. You wouldn’t forget about this day.

And you wouldn’t forget about him, either.

* * *


End file.
